Storage arrays and other types of storage systems are often shared by multiple host devices over a network. However, problems can arise in such arrangements when the host devices are configured in one or more clusters. For example, a storage array typically has no reliable way of determining if the particular host devices that it is in communication with are part of one or more clusters of host devices. In some situations, two or more host devices may be attempting to access the same logical storage volume or other type of storage device on the storage array, which would generally not be permitted unless the two or more host devices are part of the same cluster, but the storage array is unable to reliably verify that those host devices are indeed part of the same cluster. It would be highly beneficial in these and numerous other situations if the storage array could reliably determine common cluster membership of the particular host devices with which it communicates.